


Show Me the Ropes

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, M/M, Rope Bondage, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: Geoff has learned his lesson about using zip-ties during sex, so he decides to step up his game. The zip-ties have been replaced with something more…durable.





	Show Me the Ropes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Zip Tied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430651) by [GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes). 



> I actually wrote this about a week after the last part, haha, I just kept forgetting to edit it and post it... whoops.
> 
> Thanks to friend [Missy](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com/) for some help with editing this!

Geoff had done his research, surprisingly. He wasn’t just going to wing tying Ryan up in some complicated pattern. He was going to do this shit _right_. He picked a relatively simple design, ordered a good length of silky rope on amazon, and gotten ready since this was definitely something that would take a good chunk of time to do.

The unfortunate part was that by the time Geoff had gotten all of this together, they had gotten caught up in a heist. It was just another bank heist, but the planning was difficult since Geoff wanted it to be big and extravagant, in Fake AH Crew manner. The heist planning had taken months; full of late nights, early mornings, or even all-nighters. But the heist had gone off without a hitch, the crew getting away with minimal injury and maximum profit.

And Ryan had promised Geoff that they’d take a little vacation after the heist and relax. Their vacation would be a few days up at a little beach house up near Paleto Bay, which Geoff had bought years ago but rarely used. It got cleaned up when they bought it, but it wasn’t as sleek and modern as the penthouse. It suited them just fine.

 

The sizzle of the meat on the grill, the sounds of the waves hitting the sand, and the distant cries of seagulls was the perfect background noise. Geoff flipped over the steaks, setting his glass down on the table next to the grill. He glances up, taking in the sight of the sun setting over the ocean. Sure, there’s a nice view from the city, but it’s all muddled with buildings.

Out here, it’s nothing but him, the beach, and Ryan.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear; Ryan comes up behind Geoff and slips his hands around Geoff’s waist.

“Smells incredible,” Ryan murmurs into Geoff’s ear. He gingerly sets his chin on Geoff’s shoulder. “You’re treating me so nicely…”

Geoff snorts. He picks up his drink and takes a sip before setting it back down. “I try sometimes.”

“ _Sometimes_ ,” Ryan echoes with a teasing tone. Geoff rolls his eyes and pretends to swat at Ryan’s hands with the spatula.

“Just be glad we escaped the chaos that is a heist afterparty.”

Ryan shivers (jokingly) at the thought. They always have a big party after a heist. It’s typically at a nightclub, and _definitely_ involves too much alcohol. It’s always chaos, and it’s a lot worse for Ryan since he doesn’t drink.

“Thank God,” he says. He tilts his head, pressing a kiss to Geoff’s jaw line. “My hero.”

“Hey,” Geoff’s playfully offended. “Sarcastic little shits don’t get their steak.”

“Then I think I should throw your steak into the ocean. Feed the sharks.” Ryan counters, grinning. Geoff huffs, deciding to say nothing.

A comfortable silence falls. Ryan keeps his hands on Geoff’s waist, watching as Geoff cooks their dinner. A gentle breeze rolls in from the ocean, making the hot July night more comfortable.

After a few minutes, Geoff nudges Ryan away so he can grab the plates he set out. Ryan steps back, moving over to the little table in the middle of the patio. Geoff disappears inside, probably to grab a few other things.

Ryan sits down, looking out at the waves. The tide is just starting to come in.

Geoff steps out from the sliding glass door that leads into the kitchen after a minute. He’s holding two diet cokes, and somehow balancing two plates. Ryan glances over, and he snorts.

“Let me help you with that-- Jesus, Geoff.” Ryan stands, taking a step forward to take the drinks.

“I could’ve handled it,” Geoff rolls his eyes. Carefully, he sets the plates down, managing to not spill anything. Ryan sets the drinks down. He cracks open his soda, and sits back down. Geoff sits too, and pushes a plate in front of Ryan.

They eat dinner in a comfortable silence, enjoying the last remains of daylight.

Towards the end of dinner, Ryan speaks up.

“Are you going to tie me up tonight?” He’s very blunt, almost making Geoff choke on his soda.

“What?” He kind of knows what Ryan’s talking about. He tries to figure it out, but all he’s coming up with is blanks.

“Remember the zipties? We’d agreed to experiment a bit with that Japanese rope design?” Ryan raises an eyebrow. He sets down his fork, looking at Geoff across the table. They meet eyes, and Geoff nods.

He remembers that conversation, hell, he packed the ropes he bought in his bag. Just Ryan’s bluntness was a bit jarring.

“Yeah… I have the ropes inside.” Geoff nods. Ryan’s grin turns into something mischievous. He flutters his eyes. Geoff knows it’s absolutely on purpose.

“Good…” Ryan hums. He looks pleased at the thought.

Geoff takes his last few bites, and he looks back at Ryan. His eyes are sharp and serious. Ryan’s not looking at him, his eyes focused on the sea. But Geoff setting his hand on top of his draws his eyes towards Geoff. His smile fades a little.

“Go wait for me on the bed. Strip down, wait on your knees. Don’t touch yourself,” Geoff commands, and Ryan nods. Geoff moves his hand off Ryan’s, and Ryan stands up to follow Geoff’s orders.

Ryan goes into the house, and Geoff takes his time following. He picks up the plates and the discarded drinks, taking them into the kitchen and setting them in the sink. He starts to clean up the dishes. When a few minutes have passed, he dries his hands and casually heads towards the bedroom.

He walks through the living room and into the little hall.

As he walks, his excitement grows. He knows that Ryan will look stunning; he always seems to be... like it was effortless. He hopes that Ryan enjoys this.

He pushes open the door, revealing the master bedroom. The bed takes up most of the room, and in there, in the center, sits Ryan. He’s on his knees, hands clasped together behind his back. His head is bowed, black hair tied back in a bun. Just a few little wisps fall over his forehead.

When the door opens, he looks up, and meets Geoff’s eye.

“Don’t need to call me Sir, okay Ry?” Geoff’s voice is soft as he closes the door behind him. Ryan nods.

“And you can speak freely,” Geoff adds on. He heads over to his bag, which which was sitting on the dresser, yet to be unpacked. He unzips it, digging through it. He pulls out the bundle of ropes, and rips off the packaging.

Ryan cranes his neck, trying to see what Geoff’s doing. But Geoff has firmly put his back in the way, blocking Ryan from seeing whatever else he was pulling out of the bag.

“Let me know your colors, okay?” Geoff asks once he turns towards Ryan.

“Okay,” Ryan nods, and after a second he speaks again. “Green.”

Geoff comes up to the bed. He sets down the rope, and then holds up the other thing he grabbed. It’s a long strip of dark blue cloth; a blindfold.

“Want it?” Geoff asks. He takes it in both hands, stretching out the strip. Ryan eyes it carefully, then slowly nods.

“Yes.”

Geoff puts a knee on the bed, leaning over and carefully circling the fabric across Ryan’s eyes. He ties it off in the back, just above Ryan’s bun. Ryan lets out a long, content sigh. A small smile crosses Geoff’s lips, and he slowly trails his eyes across Ryan’s body.

There’s a few bruises and scrapes from the heist earlier that day. Then there are older scars that have long since healed. But Geoff thinks he’s beautiful.

“We haven’t even started but you’re already beautiful.” Geoff murmurs. He runs a hand down Ryan’s arm. Ryan’s blush peeks out from the blindfold, and Geoff lets out a quiet hum, as he takes the length of rope. It’s soft, nice and silky. The rope’s red, and Geoff’s glad he picked that shade; it will stand out beautifully against Ryan’s skin.

“You ready, Ry?” Geoff asks quietly. Ryan nods.

“Yes.”

“What’s your color, babe?”

“Green.”

“Good…”

Ryan already had his hands clasped behind his back, so he barely had to move Ryan’s arms. Once in place, he starts to circle the rope around Ryan’s chest.

Ryan lets out a little pleased noise as he feels the rope glide across his shoulders. He can’t see anything; he can only feel the glide of the rope moving across his skin and the gentle touch of Geoff’s warm hands. He keeps hearing the sheets shift as Geoff moves.

The rope tightens ever so slightly against his arms as the loops get more complicated. He can feel it against his chest in what feels like a web, and he shifts, testing the range of movement. The more the rope loops, the harder it gets to move his arms. But Ryan is in no way complaining.

Geoff works in silence, looping the rope over Ryan’s chest a few times. As he works, Ryan lets out soft, content noises. The gentle pressure of the rope and the warmth of his hands feels fantastic.

(He won’t tell Ryan this, but his phone sits on the bed next to him, showing a step-by-step diagram on how to do this design.)

When he’s nearly finished, he pauses.

“Is it too tight?” He asks.

Ryan shifts, testing his confines by trying to move his arms. The ropes hold him firmly, but aren’t cutting into him. The pressure feels like a fuzzy, warm pleasure. He can’t help the little blush that rises to his cheeks.

“No…” He shakes his head. His voice comes out airy and light. His heart is quick; he feels hot all over.  “It feels… perfect.”

Geoff cracks a smile and gently takes Ryan’s wrists, looping the rope across them and drawing them up to the middle of his back. Just above sits the knot that ties off the design. He ties the rope off and tucks the access few inches into it before he steps back.

“All done Ry…”

The red rope laces across Ryan’s chest, framing his pecs and across his upper chest and collarbones. It’s stunning, and Geoff takes a few photos from various angles before setting his phone on the night stand.

“Do you want me to take off the blindfold? You could see it…” Geoff asks. Ryan thinks about it.

“Can I see… and then you put it back on?” Ryan sounds a little sheepish as he says it. Geoff chuckles warmly.

“Of course, baby.”

Geoff comes up behind Ryan, untying the blindfold. It falls down into his lap. Ryan’s eyes slowly open, and he glances over to the mirror that stands in the corner of the room. He lets out a little gasp, then laughs.

“Did you… is that a pentagram?” Ryan laughs. He shifts, turning to the side so he can catch a glimpse of his back. The design Geoff created was a five-pointed star across Ryan’s upper chest, his pecs framed by the rope.

“Absolutely it is.” Geoff sits on the bed next to Ryan. Ryan’s eyes flick over to Geoff, and he smiles.

“Why would I expect otherwise…” He raises an eyebrow. Geoff shrugs.

“It’s very fitting!” He laughs. “Plus, it was probably the easiest design I could find.”

Ryan rolls his eyes. But then he lets them slip shut.

“Now come on, put the blindfold back on and let’s continue…”

Geoff takes the blindfold from Ryan’s lap, slipping it over Ryan’s eyes and tying it. He sits back on his knees, smirking a little. “Feelin’ good, baby?”

“Mhm…” Ryan nods.

“Color?”

“Green.” Ryan says with confidence.

Once Ryan’s eyes are covered, he pulls back to undress himself. He was wearing parts of his suit; the jacket had been taken off, but he kept on the black slacks and white shirt, the sleeves pushed up from when he was cooking.

He discards his clothes, tossing them in the pile of Ryan’s clothes.

“You look so stunning…” Geoff says, coming back over to the bed. Before he sits down, he grabs the lube stashed in the nightstand. The little beach house was rarely used, but he made sure they had lube stocked.

“God… I want to keep you like this for forever.” Geoff gently sets his hands on Ryan’s shoulders. “So beautiful…”

He runs his hands down Ryan’s chest; over the rope. Ryan lets out a weak little noise. Geoff’s hands settle on his hips. Geoff leans in for a kiss, which Ryan happily accepts.

It’s not their usual rough kiss. These kisses are something slower, more sensual. The passion is still there, but it’s missing the rushed haste of a quick fuck. This is something to be drawn out, to take their time with.

The kiss breaks as Geoff pulls away. His eyes scan Ryan’s body once more… he’s thinking about where he wants Ryan. Having his wrists tied together still provides some range of movement, but Ryan’s arms are strapped to his sides, severely restricting his mobility.

“Do you want to be on your back or stomach, baby?” Geoff asks. A hand wanders up to Ryan’s jaw, cupping it gently. Subtly, Ryan leans into the touch.

“I don’t know…”

“Do you think you can be up on your knees?” Geoff watches as Ryan’s face shifts. Half of it is covered by the blindfold, but he can see Ryan bite his bottom lip in thought.

“No,” he decides. As much as he’d love to ride Geoff, he wouldn’t have the strength and balance.

“Okay, then can you lay down on your back for me?” It’s a gentle command.

Ryan does as he’s told. He shifts, laying back against the mound of pillows at the head of the bed. Geoff helps him quickly, getting pillows under his head and shoulders; which helps keep his hands from getting smushed. Once settled, Ryan spreads his legs, bending his knees.

Geoff is tempted to take another picture. Ryan spread out across the bed… his skin and the red rope in sharp contrast to the pure white sheets… the sight of his legs spread and revealing his half-hard cock…

Geoff glances at his phone, but he decides against it. Instead, he focuses on Ryan. He curls a few fingers around Ryan’s cock, stroking him a few times to get him up to full. Ryan lets out more pleased noises. They’re not quite moans; just airy little things that sound like sighs.

A little whine slips past Ryan’s lips. Geoff chuckles, and he reaches for the bottle of lube.

Ryan recognizes the little _pop_ of the bottle being opened. He lets himself relax into the cushy pillows and mattress, feeling the stress of the heist slowly drain away. A cool finger circles his hole, and he sucks in a breath. He knew it was coming, but with the blindfold on, he can only hear the creak of the mattress and feel the bed dip as Geoff moves. Not being able to see has heightened his senses, leaving him waiting in suspense for the next touch, the next sound.

The finger gently pushes in. Like all of Geoff’s movements, it’s slow and assured. Ryan’s little pleased noises are back as Geoff begins to pump his finger, working him open. Soon another finger joins the first. Geoff still keeps a gentle pace, but Ryan isn’t complaining. In a rare moment, he is just fine with going slow.

“If only you could see what I’m seeing…” Geoff whispers. He hasn’t touched his own cock, but he’s getting hard at this sight. He can see the blush come back, half-hidden by the blindfold.

A little grin crosses his lips. He slowly scissors his fingers.

“Do you want another?”

“Yes…” Ryan exhales the single word, following it with a little moan.

“Okay.”

He picks up the lube again, adding a bit more to his fingers before pushing in three. The few seconds that Ryan is empty make him whine, but a sharp moan is ripped from his throat when all three fingers push in.

Ryan shifts against the pillows. The stretch of his arms is starting to burn. But it feels amazing, paired with the fingers pumping in and out of him.

“Color?” Geoff asks, pausing the movement of his fingers.

“Green.” Ryan says immediately, without a millisecond of hesitation.

“Good…” Geoff slowly pulls out his fingers. He picks up the lube, squirting a bit on his palm. He curls his hand lazily around his cock, stroking himself a few times to get him fully hard and lube-covered.

He shifts, coming up onto his knees. He lines himself up with Ryan, and slowly pushes in. His eyes flicker up to Ryan’s face: his face twists up in pleasure as his little moans are getting louder.

Geoff presses in, then he bottoms out. Ryan makes some sort of half-whine half-moan. A smirk crosses Geoff’s lips, and he quickly wipes his lube-covered hand on the sheets. It doesn’t matter, they’ll need to be changed anyway, after this.

“Oh fuck…” Ryan curses. His arms twitch. He wants to take hold of Geoff’s shoulders, or hips, or jaw, or _something._ But the ropes keep him in place. Humiliation flares up, along with the thought of how truly submissive he is for Geoff right now. With those zip-ties, he could’ve easily broken out and taken control… but now he is completely and utterly at Geoff’s mercy. The thought is more thrilling than humiliating. 

He can’t see Geoff at all, but he feels warm hands take a tight grip on his hips, the mattress dip as Geoff moves, and the fucking incredible thrusts of Geoff’s cock inside him.

Another whine falls from his lips. He hears Geoff chuckle.

“You’re so fucking-... oh _so_ fucking good-” Geoff stutters a little, groaning in pleasure.

The pace stays slower, something more sensual in it. Geoff leans in, trailing kisses up Ryan’s neck. Under him, he feels Ryan writhe under him. Ryan tries to move his arms; tries to push his hips back against Geoff’s; tries to move in _general_.

But the ropes and Geoff’s grip keep him still.

“Feels so good baby, doesn’t it?” Geoff murmurs against the skin of Ryan’s neck. His kisses are light. He’s barely nipping at the skin. He doesn’t want to leave hickies just yet.

“Yes- yes!” Ryan nods hurriedly. Under him, the mattress creaks with each one of Geoff’s slow thrusts.

“Tell me how good you feel baby…”

“So- So good…” Ryan trails off. He tilts his head off to the side, giving Geoff more room. “Everything- everything feels so good.”

Geoff loves the sound of Ryan’s voice growing desperate. Ryan’s cock has remained untouched since Geoff pushed in. He’s desperate for more contact, since the ropes have restricted him from touching Geoff. Their only contact is Geoff's hands on his hips, the brush of their thighs, and the slow thrusts. Ryan yearns to feel Geoff's warmth under his palms, press their chests together, put his lips on Geoff's neck.

“Everything feels good too…” Geoff tilts his head up, whispering into Ryan’s ear. His warm breath fans across Ryan’s neck. Ryan shivers once more. “You make me feel so good…”

Ryan lets out a weak moan. “Geoff-”

“What is it?” Geoff raises an eyebrow. He kisses the space behind Ryan’s ear. Then, he slowly trails kisses back down Ryan’s neck.

“I’m so close- _please_.” Ryan tries to move, tries to push against his restraints.

Geoff sits up. His eyes trail across Ryan’s half-covered faced, his flushed chest, and his neglected cock.

“Please what?” He asks.

Ryan pauses, knowing to beg. But he remembers last time; Geoff had wanted him to beg and he snapped the zip-ties and flipped them over… He had taken control… now he was in no position to. But he was more than content with that. The slow pace Geoff had kept him from getting overwhelmed. The grip on his hips kept him grounded. He was happy to let Geoff take the reigns.

“Let me cum.” His head rolls back against the pillows. “Touch me, _please_.”

“Since you’ve been so good for me…”

Geoff takes a hand off Ryan’s hip. It moves to his cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. The response from Ryan is nearly instant-- his back arching up, fingers curling up against the ropes, lips falling open in a silent cry.

Ryan is so close, Geoff knows. He sees the muscles in his chest tighten, and when his noises go silent, he’s on the brink of orgasm.

“Cum, baby... “ Geoff murmurs. “Show me how good you feel…”

Ryan whimpers. His hips stutter, trying to push up into the ring Geoff’s hand has created around his cock.  Geoff loosens his grip, letting Ryan thrust up into his palm.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Ryan cries out. His hips still, and he reaches his end. He streaks Geoff’s fingers with his cum.

Geoff is rapt at the sight of Ryan finally coming undone. He has always loved watching Ryan fall apart under his touch… ever since Ryan had shared with him that he had only ever submitted to Geoff.

“Mm… Ry…” Geoff hums. Ryan’s hole had tightened up when he had hit his orgasm; bringing Geoff closer to his own orgasm. “Just a little bit- I’m close too.”

Although Ryan had a thing for overstimulation, but Geoff didn’t want to overwhelm him.

Ryan nods quickly, hearing him. But he's at a loss for words, just basking in the afterglow of arguably the best orgasm of his life.

Geoff was not close behind. His pace falters, hips stuttering and pressing all the way in. A shaky groan slips out, and he cums deep in Ryan. He doesn’t pull out just yet- pausing to catch his breath.

The creaking of the mattress has stopped, and is replaced with the two nearly gasping. After a minute, Geoff slowly pulls out. The sudden emptiness makes Ryan whine quietly.

“It’s okay baby, it’s okay.” Geoff murmurs, reaching up to untie the blindfold. He pulls it away from Ryan’s eyes, which flicker open. They’re a little glossy, but he’s not in pain.

“How are you feeling?” Geoff shifts. He moves up to Ryan’s side, discarding the blindfold. Gently, he cups Ryan’s jaw.

“Exhausted… a little ache-y…. But happy.” Ryan smiles lazily. Geoff cracks a smile too.

“Did you like being tied up?” Geoff asks.

“Absolutely.” Ryan says without a doubt. “We should do you next.”

Geoff purses his lips, not sure.

“It’s nice. I got all relaxed, like I was boneless…” Ryan trails off with a little laugh. “Just the sensation of your hands and the rope…”

“Maybe.” Geoff shrugs. “It doesn’t sound… too bad.”

“Good.” Ryan’s smile brightens. “Now do you think you can untie me? As nice as the stretch was during sex, it’s starting to get a little annoying... and there's this itch on my back I can't reach.”

Geoff nods. He cracks a smile, laughing a little. "Tell me where it is and I'll scratch it for you."

He helps Ryan sit up, settling him in the middle of the bed, surrounded by the messy sheets. 

“Maybe we should wait a bit before we do this again…” Geoff takes place behind Ryan. He starts to undo the knot holding Ryan’s wrists up.

“Eh… maybe.” Ryan shrugs a little. “We should look up something more complicated… something that could take more time. That would be something fun...”

“Are you insinuating that I could get you all wound up without a single touch?” Geoff tilts Ryan a little so they lock eyes. There’s a little glint in Ryan’s eyes.

“ _Maybe_.”

“Of course you’d like that.” Geoff huffs out a laugh. “But I’d be down to try.”

“Sounds like a date.” Ryan jokes. Geoff rolls his eyes. He starts to undo the star across Ryan’s chest. Ryan’s eyes slip shut, letting out a little pleased hum. The pleasure of undoing the design was as sweet as making it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy with how this turned out, shockingly.  
> But if you're interested in my reference picture, [here ya go](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-c-_KZi1nL9M/TiM4ArMhlgI/AAAAAAAAA-w/ciCJwXAOUrc/s800/pentagram-bondage.jpg). And you can hit me up on [tumblr](http://geoffs-8-greatest-mistakes.tumblr.com/) as well c:


End file.
